


As Long as You Love Me

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, inspired by a song, slight angst, sweetness in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: Alternative title: Fate, and other weighty wordsInspired heavily by a song (and it's slower cover)Listen here! (I highly recommend you listen while you read for max feelings)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=czghb8RB-eE





	As Long as You Love Me

The gala was long over, but two lone souls remained in the great ballroom of Castle Krakenburg. A half an hour prior, the many maids and servants of the castle bustled about, cleaning up the remnants of the celebration. Brooms danced across the hardwood flooring and the tap-tapping of immaculately polished shoes reverberated off of the high ceilings as tables and chairs were removed from the room. Another half an hour before that, the room was full of Hoshidans, Nohrians, and what few Vallites that remained. Royals, nobles, farmers, merchants, and soldiers, dancing and laughing, conversing and reuniting, all in one area that once barred all but those of royal blood.

With the ballroom finally to themselves, the new King of Nohr and his beloved retainer took advantage of the opportunity before them. Bowing deeply, Laslow took Xander's hand in his own, pressing a ghost of a kiss to his knuckles.

"I've been watching you all night," he began, smirking playfully behind Xander's hand as he met his gaze.

"And, might I say, you look incredibly dashing in purple. You may have even charmed my socks off, had they not been fitted so securely to my feet."

This drew a rumble of a laugh from Xander's chest, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I see. I suppose you may have foreseen my charm and worn fitted socks for the occasion?"

"Why, of course! What do you take me for, a heathen?"

Xander laughed once more, his free hand moving to cover his mouth. Proudly, Laslow bowed his head, pressing another kiss to Xander's hand. "May I have this dance, King Xander of Nohr?"

The blonde king pretended to consider the offer for a few moments before nodding.  
"You may, Laslow of the azure skies."

"I much prefer 'indigo skies', actually, milord."

"Do you, now? Laslow of the indigo skies..."

Standing, Laslow laced their fingers together, placing his other hand on Xander's shoulder. The king's free hand made its way to Laslow's hip, then slipped around to lay comfortably at the base of his spine. They began to sway, pressed close as they moved with each other. Eventually, Laslow relaxed considerably, resting his cheek on Xander's shoulder and leaning into him as they danced.  
It was quite possibly one of the most intimate moments they had ever shared. Laslow felt safe and comfortable as he lay against his king, listening to his steady heartbeat. Xander pressed a soft kiss to the top of Laslow's head, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

They danced like this in comfortable silence for a long while, moving to their own rhythm, hand in hand. Laslow could sense building tension in Xander's movements, however. He braced himself as Xander's fingers twitched, tightening ever so slightly on Laslow's waist.  
"I must tell you something," he began enigmatically, meeting Laslow's eyes as the shorter man glanced up to face his king.

"Yes, milord?" he replied, smirking playfully as he added, "Is it an insult to my dancing? My apologies that I'm not adept at swaying."

Xander laughed softly, a rumble deep in his chest.

"All of your dances are lovely. Even this one." His smile faded as he became more somber, his fingers shifting restlessly on Laslow's side once more.  
"I know you must be planning to leave soon."

"Milord—"

"The war is over, and I suppose your duty has been fulfilled, whatever it may be. I... I am not opposed to you leaving, if it is what you wish."

Laslow pursed his lips, remaining silent.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Anything, my king."

"I know not who you truly are, or where you came from, nor your history," Xander began, shifting both hands to rest lightly on Laslow's hips. Laslow bit his lip, looping his arms loosely around Xander's shoulders and bringing their faces close.  
"But, none of that matters to me as long as I know that you continue to draw breath. As long as I know that you love me. Can... can I ask that much of you?"

Laslow's gaze flicked between Xander's mahogany eyes, his chin beginning to tremble as he nodded. They continued to sway, following each other's steps.   
"Yes. Yes, of course. I will _always_  love you. Always." Laslow leaned forward to press their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"All my life, I've been running. I've never stopped. By the gods, I wish I could stop. From the time I arrived in Nohr, you have given me something I've never had in all my days: a home. A place where I truly feel as if I belong. It's with you. It's always been you. I cannot thank you enough, my love, my liege. I owe you my life and so much more, but I must return to my time. My family."  
Laslow swallowed thickly, scrubbing at his eyes with a weak laugh.  
"I'm eternally glad that my running brought me to you."

Xander smiled softly, hooking one finger under Laslow's chin to tilt his face up. The blonde then captured the other's lips in a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads together once more when their lips parted.  
"I believe I fell for you after our first duel. I've always been weak for excellent swordsmanship," Xander admitted with a soft laugh. "I just didn't realize it until the war. What a strange thing, love is. Fate, as well."

Laslow nodded, pressing another kiss to Xander's lips.   
"Fate is an old friend of mine."

The pair continued to dance in silence until moonlight streamed in through the stained glass windows above, illuminating dust motes and bathing the lovers in an ethereal glow. Lips tasted lips and skin and tears. Fingers gripped and caressed and trembled. Hand in hand, they retired to the king's quarters in the early hours, laying entwined the way the fates had woven their paths.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun and to try to work myself out of my writers block for OTIS (check it out if you haven't read it yet ;) )  
> I also may have wanted to write Xanlow a lot so this is the result of these excuses.   
> Enjoy!! <3


End file.
